


Kimi wa good girl soretomo akujo

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige would like to meet OMASU
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kimi wa good girl soretomo akujo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypengu/gifts).



> Title from NEWS song BLACKHOLE

It's surely not the first time Shige has seen Massu like this, with a cute long pleated skirt and a girly brunette long haired wig and a pout he puts on for the audience, a red ribbon in his hair on top of that. 

But it's the first time it has an effect on him, making him restless and longing and tingly in a way he can't quite describe. 

It's night and they are in bed together with Massu laying on top of the other man about to undress him, looking him straight in the eye before tilting his head as his plush lips ghost over Shige's chest, looking up from time to time and Shige gasps. 

"Your outfit gave me ideas," Shige suddenly gets out and Massu purrs against his skin, "which one exactly?"

"The OMASU one," Shige says quietly and Massu halts his movements. 

"The OMASU one?" he repeats, "you mean, the crossdressing?"

Shige blushes. "Yes"

"Mh interesting," Massu sits up, looking at Shige with a curious expression and Shige blushes harder under Massu's intense gaze. 

"What ideas exactly?"

"Dude," Shige begins, then trying to collect his thoughts, "I just.. "

"I can't read minds, Shige," Massu smiles, "I won't know if you don't tell me." 

"I was thinking about how it would be like if you wore a dress for me... when we do it" Shige utters slowly, watching Massu's face for his reaction. 

"Cute," Massu says, "I think that could be arranged. With or without underwear?" He adds as if he's asking Shige if he likes his coffee with or without Milk. To Massu, it's not a big deal. 

"I leave that up to you," Shige utters, and Massu nods and smiles. 

Schedule is being a bitch and they can only arrange to meet again 2 weeks later, Shige almost having forgotten about their conversation when Massu shows up in a light pink skirt and white top with a hideous large ribbon that looks like he got it from cosplay rental and Shige gapes, Massu swaying the hair of his wig out of his neck. 

While Shige still thinks about what to say, Massu gets behind him, sliding his hands along his arms and Shige realizes Massu even went to the extent of getting fake nails for this occasion and he shivers visibly as the familiar firm muscles press against the form of his back. 

"What do you think? I'm cute, right?" Massu purrs with a chuckle and that typical Massu pout into his neck, "is it how you imagined it?"

"It's... I don't even know what to say"

"That bad?" Massu says playfully as he presses harder against Shige and Shige whines.

"No it's.. Dude.. I just"

Massu's lips ghost over Shige's neck and Shige's mind goes blank. 

It doesn't happen often that Shigeaki Kato is caught off guard but with the way Massu is treating him right now, it surely does. 

The one thing that had fascinated him the most about that skit was the switch from cute Omasu to devilish Omasu, and that type of character had turned him on if he was completely honest. 

"Taka," he gasps, trying to find the words to explain what he wants from his lover. 

"Hmm?" Massu purrs against his neck in his usual flow and Shige tries his best to pull himself together with Massu being so distracting. 

"I found it really interesting when your character changed throughout that skit," Shige begins, hoping to convey his desire without having to explain too much. 

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Massu halts in his movements and Shige stirrs. 

"Could you.. treat me that way also?" Shige gets out, getting anxious when he doesn't hear a reply. 

"I see," he hears after a while, "well, then, turn around for me"

And Shige does. When he faces his lover, Massu's gaze has change and his posture aswell. His eyes are darker and a little dangerous and Shige feels a little chill down his spine. 

"Oi," Massu says with a bored growl, "how long are you going to stand around there? Come on, on your knees, alley-oop, I don't have all day!" 

Shige is speechless for a second but complies, the new tone unusual and exciting, and he is kind of unable to resist because if he is really honest, it turns him on. He sinks to his knees silently, not breaking eye contact with Massu's gaze. 

"Good boy," Massu says and pets his hair, "now be good to me, come on," and he grabs Shige's scalp and Shige let's him, making a soft noise as Massu shoves up his long skirt up higher and higher until his boxers show, displaying a familiar sight. 

Shige is eager to perform well and pulls at the waistband, freeing Massu's dick and parts his lips. 

"Put some effort into it," he hears Massu's scolding voice and if he didn't knew Massu was acting right now he would think Massu was scolding him for real. 

"I'm sorry, I'll do better," he says and both men are surprised at the level of submissiveness Shige seems to possess, whereas Shige even seems to be a bit more surprised than Massu. 

Despite all the cool acting, Massu lets out a soft noise when Shige licks at his cock and Shige smirks only until Massu's grip in his hair gets tighter and he concentrates on sucking. 

"Stop," Massu suddenly orders and Shige let's his cock slip from his lips with an obscene sound. 

Massu rearranges his wig, leaving Shige breathless and needy on the floor for a moment. 

He walks over to his bag and comes back with a tube of lube which he hands over to Shige wordlessly, then walks to the couch and looks at his nails. 

Shige gets up and approaches him but OMASU stops him with a pout and a face in front of his hands. 

"I want to see something first," she says, flopping down on the couch and pointing to the other couch. "I want to see how much you want me."

Shige looks puzzled but then makes his way to the couch and looks at Omasu expectedly before Massu speaks again. 

"Undress."

And Shige does. Eyes fixated on Massu he slowly unbuttons his shirt, making sure he displays everything Massu likes in a way he knows he likes it, collarbone, chest, belly button. 

He can tell Massu's chest is weaving up and down harder but his acting is still going strong. 

"Everything...," Omasu commands sternly and languidly twirls a few long brunette wig hairstrands in between her fingertips. 

Shige hurriedly gets up and strips, stepping out of his boxers, bare and a little flushed. 

Omasu smiles. 

"Now be nice to me," she says in her sweet tone again, sliding up her skirt and Shige feels his cock twitch, looking around for where he put the lube. 

It's new, them switching but exciting. 

Massu helps Shige subtly here and there, shows him how he likes it, adjusting and pointing to help with the flow of things and not to make it too difficult. 

Shige hovers over Massu's form, shaking slightly, and Massu smiles before whispering into his ear, "come on"

Shige is not sure who said it, Omasu or Massu but he doesn't really care, what he cares about is that he can be with Massu like this and that he can tell him about the things he likes and that turn him on. 

Massu rearranges them a little until it feels good for him, too, and gives Shige a sign to go on. 

With the first push forward, Shige lets out a helpless groan into the crane of Massu's neck and Massu purrs into his ear "do you still want me to talk like earlier?" and Shige shakes his head but then nods.

"Just a little, maybe," he says, and Massu nods. 

"Come on," Omasu growls naggingly, "you want to go harder, don't you? I'm nowhere nearly satisfied, come on now. Is that all you got? You bore me"

Shige grabs Omasus hips firmly and thrusts into her harder, Massu's cock bouncing against the fabric of the skirt he is still wearing and Shige feels like he's close already. 

Massu's wig is a mess now, the deep red lipstick emphasizing her plush lips so well, making them look sinful and kissable and that's what Shige does, giving in to the urge to ravish her, Massu's approving groans of pleasure music to his ears. Massu shifts to have Shige _there_ , have him thrust into him in an angle that intensifies the pleasure and with a little help from Shige he gets him there, Shige is a bit clueless in this state but he is easily moved around, willing to learn and Massu smiles thankfully. 

Shige locks his gaze with Massu as he speds up and he can tell Massu is close too. 

"Taka" Shige breathes as he shudders against Massu's neck as he comes, pulling out and kissing Massu hard and long, and when he withdraws, he purrs into Massu's ear "how do you want to come?" 

Massu smirks, licking his lips before he says "use your mouth" and Shige smirks back before sliding down, shoving the skirt up higher before taking Massu's dick between his lips and sucking hard, not wasting time. 

If there is one thing Massu loves it's Shige's lips and how they look around his dick and he enjoys it, feels his thighs trembling as he gives a tug on Shige's hair as a warning and Shige goes on, sucks harder and sucks him through it, not stopping until Massu pushes him away with a slight whine.

Shige withdraws, not without staring into Massu's eyes with an intense gaze, wiping his mouth and grinning and Massu makes an obscene noise. They slump down onto the couch catching their breath, the world around them going slower for a few moments. 

Massu is the first to find his voice again. 

"I wouldn't have minded if you had told me sooner" 

"I would if I had known," Shige replies, testing if any limbs want to move yet. They don't. 

"Shower?" Massu asks sweetly, stroking through Shige's now rather long hair. 

"Absolutely," Shige smiles and they take some more minutes of just lying there together before getting up. Massu already undresses on the way, skirt and top going somewhere as well as the wig and he shakes his head, his natural hair waving freely. 

"I feel like I want you again," Massu says, "but like this."

He looks determined and manly and his skin glows with his muscular chest in the moonlight and Shige blushes. 

"I love you either way," Shige says, and they begin to kiss their way to the shower, hands gently stroking at their sides lazily before they reach the bathroom finally, for a long night of passion to come. 


End file.
